Witamy w Sentaku Akademi!
Informacja Witam was wszystkich, z tej strony Ptysieł i przychodzę do was z, a jakże, opowiadaniem, które, mam nadzieję, przybliży wam trochę Sentaku Akademi, oraz jej uczniów! Główną bohaterką jest studentka piątego roku, jednak w opowiadaniu dopiero rozpoczyna naukę w szkole. Pozdrawiam was wszystkich i zapraszam do czytania! Opowiadanie nie ma ograniczeń, gdyż nie ma tutaj przekleństw, przemocy, ani niczego, co mogłoby być jakkolwiek złe, zapraszam do czytania! ^^ Opowiadanie 'Prolog' Obudziłam się. Moje oczy ciągle się kleiły i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby miały przestać, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Spojrzałam spokojnie na budzik. Szybko zerwałam się z łóżka, zauważywszy, że do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostało mi zaledwie dziesięć minut. Szybko udałam się do łazienki, aby się ubrać, byłam świadoma tego, że nie zdążę już na śniadanie, więc postanowiłam, że po prostu wezmę jakiś batonik, który ostatnio kupiłam. Szybko ubrałam się w swój mundurek szkolny i rozczesałam swoje włosy. Nie należały do długich, więc nie musiałam martwić się o to, że zajmie mi to dużo czasu. Spojrzałam na zegarek, a moim oczom ukazała się godzina 7:53. Chwyciłam za batonik i zbiegłam na dół. Nazywam się Usumi Arisava i mam dziewiętnaście lat, a to jest mój pierwszy dzień w Sentaku Akademi. 'Rozdział pierwszy' Dobiegłam pod klasę wraz z wpół zjedzonym batonikiem w ręku. Po spojrzeniu na zegarek zauważyłam, że zostały mi jeszcze całe cztery minuty. Gdybym się uparła, to mogłabym pobiec na stołówkę, ale to byłoby już zbytnio ryzykowne, zwłaszcza, że nie byłam jedyną osobą, która czekała pod klasą, a ta sprawiała wrażenie raczej dosyć, cóż, licznej. Zabrałam się ponownie za jedzenie batonika. Tym razem już się tak nie śpieszyłam jak poprzednio, nie chciałam się zachłysnąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Wbrew pozorom zależy mi jeszcze na życiu, pomimo tego, że byłam świadoma, iż będąc tutaj, moje ciało jest po prostu martwe. Zaczęłam się martwić o to, że rodzice je zauważą, a jak wrócę na ziemię, to nie do mojego kochanego pokoiku, a do zimnej trumny. Jedyną osobą, której powiedziałam o tym gdzie będę i co będę robić, jest mój współlokator i przyjaciel – Michael. Aktualnie to właśnie on pilnuje, aby moje ciało spokojnie sobie leżało tam gdzie leży i nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszało. Wydawał się być bardzo zaskoczony jak mu powiedziałam, a jeszcze bardziej jak dowiedział się, że nie żartowałam, ale, no cóż, takie życie… Zauważyłam, że niemalże wszyscy są tak samo, a nawet bardziej, skrępowani i nieśmiali jak ja. Było wprawdzie parę osób charyzmatycznych, jednak większość była onieśmielona taką ilością nieznajomych twarzy, podczas kiedy często wczoraj jeszcze byli razem z rodziną. Moje myśli szybko się pozbierały, kiedy tylko usłyszałam dzwonek i zorientowałam się, że zostało mi jeszcze trochę batonika. Przecież nie będę go jadła na lekcji, a czekolada stopi się, jeżeli będzie w plecaku! Wepchnęłam go szybko do ust i zaczęłam żuć. Moje zaskoczenie, a zarazem przerażenie było gigantyczne, kiedy jakiś wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna przede mną stanął i się na mnie patrzył. Otworzył drzwi do klasy i do niej wszedł. Chciałam zwrócić mu uwagę, że przecież nie wolno, ale byłam zbytnio onieśmielona, aby to zrobić. „Nie wchodzicie?” – Usłyszałam w końcu z jego ust. Jego głos był bardzo miły i łagodny. Wszyscy lekko speszeni, nie wiedzieliśmy co robić, więc większość z nas stała w miejscu. Czułam się jak idiotka będąc ustawioną w parach, jak w podstawówce, jednak z tego co nam mówiono, to właśnie tego od nas oczekują. - …A… nauczyciel? – Zebrałam się na odwagę i wypowiedziałam to zdanie, na co mężczyzna po chwili zaniósł się śmiechem. - Jak widzicie – jestem! A więc? Mam na was czekać jeszcze trochę dłużej, czy w końcu zechcecie wejść? – Usłyszałam, po czym zbladłam. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, byłam pewna, że jest jednym z uczniów. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie nosi mundurka tak jak wszyscy. Nigdy nie czułam się tak zażenowana. Parę osób zaczęło się śmiać, pomimo tego, że bez wątpienia wszyscy byli dorośli. Nauczyciel jednak bardzo szybko nas uciszył poprzez podniesienie głosu i wykrzyknięcie słowa „cisza”. Było to tak donośne, że aż rozeszło się po całym korytarzu. Wszyscy zamilkli, po czym zgodnie weszliśmy za nim do klasy. Niespokojnie zaczęłam szukać numeru 121, który posiadałam. Usiadłam w długiej ławce, z lewej strony, w czwartym rzędzie. Siedziałam dosłownie obok ściany. Nie musiałam długo czekać, aby ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Zauważyłam niskiego, blondwłosego chłopaka. Sprawiał wrażenie miłego, ale na pewno zaliczał się do kategorii osób pulchnych, a nawet bardzo pulchnych. Sprawiał wrażenie młodszego ode mnie, jednak wątpię, aby taki był, pewnie po prostu tak wyglądał. Spojrzał się na mnie przez chwilę. Na jego policzkach można było zauważyć lekko rumieńce. Szybko jednak odwrócił się zawstydzony. Najwyraźniej był jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały jak ja. Lekcja, cóż, była bez wątpienia inna niż wszystkie. Zdecydowanie miałam wrażenie, że trwa dłużej niż przeciętna godzina lekcyjna, a już z pewnością przekazywano nam dużo więcej informacji niż w moich poprzednich szkołach. Byłam uradowana kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek na przerwę. Momentalnie wstałam, ale wzrok nauczyciela skutecznie ściągnął mnie na ziemię. Powiadomił nas o projekcie, który mamy wykonać z osobą obok nas. Numer pierwszy z numerem drugim, trzeci z czwartym, i tak dalej. Celem projektu miała być, jak się okazało, integracja i zdobycie nowych przyjaciół. Spojrzałam się mimowolnie na chłopaka, który wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie niż poprzednio. Nie do końca wiedziałam co powinnam zrobić, jednak szybko dotarł do mnie fakt, że chłopak po prostu nie zacznie pierwszy rozmowy, był za bardzo nieśmiały na to. Przywitałam się z nim więc grzecznie, na co ten jedynie odpowiedział mi większym rumieńcem, oraz cichym „cześć”, przy którym wypowiadaniu zająknął się dodatkowo. Teraz, kiedy oboje staliśmy, zauważyłam jak bardzo niski jest. Nie jestem przesadnie wysoką dziewczyną, mam mniej niż metr siedemdziesiąt, pomimo tego jednak chłopak był ode mnie wyraźnie niższy. Nie wiem nawet czy miał 165cm. Chwilę staliśmy tak w ciszy, aż ten wyciągnął jakąś małą karteczkę i mi ją podał. Był napisany na niej numer 26. - To mój numer pokoju. – powiedział. – Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj, aby zrobić ten projekt. – Dodał. Wzięłam od niego karteczkę, po czym ten wyszedł z klasy. Był dużo pewniejszy siebie niż sprawiał wrażenie na początku, pomimo tego jednak zdążyłam zauważyć, że strasznie się przy tym stresował. Najwyraźniej jedynie udawał takiego "towarzyskiego", o ile mogę użyć tego określenia. Wyszłam za nim z klasy, aby zapytać się go, o której mam do niego przyjść, jednak zgubiłam go w tłumie. Byłam jednak spokojna, gdyż przecież na kolejnej lekcji także siedzimy razem, więc mogę spokojnie załatwić to później. Ruszyłam więc korytarzem, starając się zapamiętać równocześnie drogę, jak i pokoje, które mijam. Początkowo patrzyłam czujnie na ludzi wokół mnie, jednak po chwili zajęłam się jedynie, że tak się wyrażę, „podziwianiem widoków”. Nagle poczułam, że na kogoś wpadłam. Upadek był bolesny, upadłam na swoje kluczyki od pokoju, do których, niestety, przyczepiłam breloczek w kształcie gwiazdy, która jak na złość wbiła się w moje pośladki. Syknęłam lekko z bólu, jednak po chwili zaczęłam ogarniać sytuację. Właśnie wpadłam na kogoś, kogo w dodatku nie znam. Podniosłam głowę, trochę bardziej, bardziej, zauważyłam go. Zdążył już wstać. Na jego widok pisnęłam i odsunęłam się jak najszybciej tylko mogłam. Wyglądał jak jakieś monstrum, chociaż słowo „trup” byłoby tutaj bardziej trafnym określeniem. Był koszmarnie blady, jego karnacja wyglądała tak, jakby nie żyłby już od jakichś paru miesięcy, a jego twarz, czy też chociażby sylwetka temu nie ustępowała. Przerażająco chudy, przerażająco wysoki, przerażająco poważny. Miałam wrażenie, że morduje mnie wzrokiem, co był jeszcze bardziej przerażające, gdyż po prostu nie miał oczu. Po dłuższej chwili zorientowałam się, że wystawił rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać. Niepewnie za nią chwyciłam i momentalnie wylądowałam na nogach. Był silny. Jego obraz z monstrum zmienił się na mniejsze monstrum, kiedy stwierdziłam, że jego wzrost jest tak naprawdę ludzki. Fakt, był wysoki, ale ciągle raczej nie miał nawet tych dwóch metrów. Wydukałam coś w rodzaju przeprosin, po czym go rozpoznałam. Kuro Ketsueki – przedstawiciel pierwszego roku. Wpadłam w panikę, w końcu jest w radzie uczniowskiej, co oznacza, że jest kimś ważnym w szkole. Gorzej będzie, jeżeli zacznie być dodatkowo lubiany. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach i zaczęłam przepraszać i przepraszać. Po chwili poczułam jego lodowate dłonie na moich ramionach, przez co lekko się wzdrygnęłam. - Wszystko dobrze? – Usłyszałam. Jego głos był wyjątkowo chłodny i nieprzyjemny. Nie odpowiadałam jeszcze do końca, ale lekko skinęłam głową. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, powinienem bardziej uważać. – Zabrał swoje ręce z moich ramion, po czym lekko się skłonił. Wydukałam coś pokroju: „nie ma sprawy”, a następnie czekałam na rozwój wydarzeń. Chłopak odszedł, a ja stałam jak jakaś głupia na środku korytarza przez resztę przerwy, a przynajmniej tak długo, aż nie podeszła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. - Nie idziesz? – Powiedziała, jednak nie czekała na odpowiedź i pociągnęła mnie w stronę klasy. – Że też muszę kogokolwiek ciągnąć do klasy… - Dodała po chwili najprawdopodobniej do siebie. Szła bardzo szybko, przez co nie mogłam za nią nadążyć. Prawdopodobnie zostałabym w tyle, gdyby ta nie ciągnęła mnie za rękę. Byłam czerwona jak burak i kompletnie zażenowana, w końcu nie dość, że wpadłam na tamtego chłopaka, to teraz jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna mnie niańczy. Najgorsze były jednak jej włosy, na które patrzenie byłam skazana. Były piękne, czarne, oraz długie, czyli dokładnie takie jakie ja chciałam mieć. Może i dwie kitki nie były w moim stylu, aczkolwiek dało się to znieść. W końcu – stanęłyśmy przed klasą. Zielonooka spojrzała się na mnie swoimi znudzonymi oczami. Chciałam zapytać ją o imię, jednak zaraz po tym zabrzmiał dzwonek, więc wszyscy ponownie, jak dzieci, ustawiliśmy się w pary. Po chwili weszliśmy do klasy. Usiadłam ponownie na swoim miejscu. Tak samo jak na poprzedniej lekcji uczył nas ten sam nauczyciel. Co za szczęście, że jest taki charyzmatyczny, można słuchać go godzinami i się to nie nudzi, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego urodę, to najprawdopodobniej część uczennic wpatruje się w jego pośladki, oraz umięśnione ręce, a nie w tablicę. Starałam się notować wszystko to co mówi, oraz to co zapisuje na tablicy, co nie należało do prostych czynności. Pod koniec lekcji, która minęła już szybciej niż poprzednia, spojrzałam na swój zeszyt. Miałam może 50% wszystkiego z tablicy, oraz może 5% tego co wykładowca mówił, wspaniale. Mój wzrok skierował się na zeszyt blondyna. Zamarłam. Zapisał chyba dziesięć razy więcej niż ja, a w dodatku wszystko koszmarnie ładnym pismem. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się na głos jakim cudem ten to zrobił, a kiedy się w końcu ogarnęłam – ten wyszedł, przez co ponownie go nie zapytałam, o której mam do niego przyjść. Zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem dziewczyny, którą spotkałam na przerwie, jednak nie przyniosło to większych rezultatów. Stwierdziłam, że przestanę skupiać się na zapisywaniu tego co mówi nauczyciel, a jedynie wszystkiego z tablicy, a resztę po prostu nagram na dyktafon w telefonie. Na całe szczęście – w tej szkole używanie telefonów zabronione nie było. Oczywiście – jeżeli zadzwoni ci podczas wykładu to bój się boga, ale w innym przypadku nie ma się o co martwić. Wyszłam pewna siebie z sali i wyruszyłam do mojego pokoju, szukając po drodze automatu. Po drodze nie znalazłam jednak niczego. Szybko weszłam do swojego nowego domu i sięgnęłam ręką pod łóżko, aby wyciągnąć portfel. - Co robisz? – Usłyszałam z łóżka obok. Spojrzałam się na złotowłosą dziewczynę, która spokojnie leżała sobie na łóżku, grając na konsoli. - o, hej Nikki… - Odpowiedziałam jej, jednak po chwili wróciłam do szukania drobniaków. – Szukam pieniędzy na coś do jedzenia. -Żarłoook – Odpowiedziała jedynie. Starałam się zignorować jej obecność, jednak po chwili przeniosła się na moje łóżko, przez co była jeszcze bliżej mnie. Patrzyła się na mnie swoimi czarnymi ślepiami. Odskoczyłam od niej instynktownie. Po chwili podniosłam się i poprawiłam spódniczkę. Wyszłam z pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, następnie kierując się szybkim krokiem w stronę klasy. Wolałam się z niej zbytnio nie oddalać, nawet jeżeli przerwy to rzekomo dwudziestominutówki. Dobiegłam do klasy i sprawdziłam godzinę na zegarku nad drzwiami do niej. Pięć minut do lekcji, a więc mam jeszcze czas. Wiem, że ten akurat płynie tutaj inaczej, jednak na całe szczęście zegary są do tego przystosowane. Usiadłam na ławeczce blisko klasy, zaczęłam żałować, że nie wzięłam od razu czegoś do jedzenia. Na szukanie automatu jest jednak już za późno, a ja nawet nie wiem czy takowy tutaj jest. Patrzyłam na ludzi dookoła mnie, licząc na to, że znajdę kogoś, kogo chociażby kojarzę. A jakże – znalazła się taka osoba. Podbiegłam do dziewczyny, która jeszcze przerwę temu zaprowadziła mnie pod klasę. Wydawało mi się, że obserwuje ludzi dokładnie tak jak ja, jednak była sama, więc raczej nie miałam niczego do stracenia. - cześć! – Powiedziałam przyjaźnie i najbardziej pewnie siebie jak tylko potrafiłam. Dziewczyna zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, jednak po chwili mi odpowiedziała. „elo” – to było jedynym co wydobyło się z jej ust. Jako osoba z natury nieśmiała zaczęłam się stresować, bo podeszłam do niej bez pomysłu na rozmowę, jednak ta szybko się zorientowała i ją rozpoczęła. - Wykładowca dużo nadaje, co? – Zaczęła – Pewnie myśli, że wszyscy słuchają z zaciekawieniem, ale tak naprawdę połowa ludu na Sali gapi się na to jakiż to on nie jest przystojny. - t-ta… Szkoda, że tak mało osób słucha tego co ten mówi, bo to jest naprawdę ciekawe! Nie nadążam jedynie z zapisywaniem! – Odpowiedziałam, a po tym nasza rozmowa zaczęła się nawet kleić. Zdradziła mi także swoje imię, które na całe szczęście, gdyż kompletnie nie mam pamięci do imion, było bardzo krótkie, a dokładniej miało zaledwie wie litery. „Ai”. Zdradziła mi też swoje nazwisko, ale oczywiście zapomniałam je po sekundzie. To było coś na S, jeżeli się nie mylę. Rozmowa minęła nam szybko, przez co miałam wrażenie, jakby dzwonek zadzwonił minutę po jej rozpoczęciu. Momentalnie podbiegłam pod klasę i rozpoczęłam czekanie na nauczyciela. Ponownie nie miałam powodu do nudy, gdyż ten przybył mniej niż minutę po tym. Zastanawiam się ilu osobom wpisał już spóźnienia, gdyż wydaje mi się, że tego pilnował. Weszłam do klasy wraz z innymi. W trakcie drogi szybko włączyłam dyktafon w telefonie i wróciłam do lekcji, która tym razem, przez to, że nie słuchałam wykładowcy, a skupiałam się na tablicy, ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Myślałam dosłownie, że zaraz tam padnę, aż nagle, po chyba z pięciu godzinach, a przynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie, zadzwonił mój wybawiciel – dzwonek. Schowałam wszystko do torby i zaczęłam wyciągać kolejne książki. Zauważyłam, że chłopakowi obok mnie idzie to dużo bardziej niemrawo, a dodatkowo jest strasznie niezdarny, przez co jego piórnik wylądował na podłodze, a wszystko mu się rozsypało. Spojrzał się na mnie zawstydzony, gdyż najwyraźniej zorientował się, że to zauważyłam. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i zaczął wszystko do niego chować. Uklękłam przy nim, aby mu pomóc. Początkowo czuł się onieśmielony, jednak po dłuższej chwili jego ruchy stały się dużo bardziej naturalne. - Jestem Usumi – przedstawiłam się, a następnie podałam mu co zebrałam. - K-Kyogi – Chłopak odpowiedział, a następnie schował wszystko do piórnika. – M-miło mi poznać… - Dodał. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na temat wykładowcy. Początkowo bardzo się stresował, ale po chwili się rozluźnił i mówił już normalnie. Zaproponował mi, że da mi notatki do przepisania, więc po prostu nie muszę się martwić o to, że czegoś nie zanotuję. I tak w końcu musi wszystko przepisać. Byłam zaskoczona, jednak powiedział mi, że woli sobie wszystko ładnie rozrysować. Rozumiałam go, jednak mi by się zdecydowanie nie chciało. Staliśmy sobie pod klasą, a nasza rozmowa nawet się kleiła. Dowiedziałam się, że studiuje zaocznie medycynę, oraz, że mam do niego przyjść najlepiej zaraz po lekcjach, aby wszystko zdążyć ogarnąć. Powiedział mi też gdzie widział automat i, że mogę to sprawdzić po następnej lekcji. Całą przerwę spędziłam na rozmowie z nim po czym ponownie zadzwonił dzwonek. Tym razem lekcja zleciała równie szybko co przerwa. Spokojnie słuchałam tego co mówi nauczyciel i notowałam to co uważałam po prostu za istotne, albo ciekawe. Chwilę się stresowałam, ale zauważyłam, że Kyogi wszystko zapisuje bez większego problemu, więc zdecydowałam się mu zaufać. Dzwonek zadzwonił jednym słowem szybko. Ruszyłam wraz z Kyogim w stronę, którą mi wskazał. Faktycznie – znajdował się tam automat z jedzeniem. Kupiłam sobie batonik i spojrzałam na Kyogiego, który patrzył z pożądaniem na wszystkie łakocie. Nigdy nie widziałam chyba osoby, która jest tak bardzo spragniona słodyczy. Ułamałam kawałek batonika i mu podałam, pytając się czy chce, ten jednak zaprzeczył i stwierdził, że jest na diecie. Byłam pewna, że uwielbia czekoladę i innego typu łakocie, a nawet powiedziałam mu, że wygląda jakby je lubił, jednak ten odparł, że nawet nie wie jak smakuje czekolada. Myślałam, że to żart, jednak jak się okazało – było to prawdą. Kyogi kupił sobie jedynie zwykłą wodę. Przez większość drogi powrotnej do klasy szliśmy w milczeniu. Dopiero jak zaszliśmy pod klasę odezwałam się ponownie. Starałam się zmienić temat, więc zapytałam go czy ma dziewczynę. Odpowiedział mi, że nie ma, a kiedy zadałam mu pytanie jaki jest jej ideał, to powiedział mi jedynie jedno określenie: „bratnia dusza”. Zauważając, że jest widocznie smutny, postanowiłam go przytulić, aby poprawić mu humor. Wydawał się być tym widocznie zszokowany, jednak odwzajemnił przytulasa, przez co zrobiło mi się cieplej na serduszku. Wyglądał na osobę, która dbałaby o swoją wybrankę lub wybranka i bardzo było mi go szkoda, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że nie może jej znaleźć. Pomimo tego, że poznaliśmy się dzisiaj, już teraz odczuwałam z nim silną więź emocjonalną. Czułam po prostu, że się dogadujemy, czasami tak bywa. Przestaliśmy się przytulać dopiero kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje, a my, po przyjściu nauczyciela, weszliśmy do klasy. Lekcja, tak samo jak i ich reszta, czy też przerwy, zeszła na ogół bardzo spokojnie, nie można było powiedzieć, że wszystko zrozumiałam, ba, nie zrozumiałam prawdopodobnie większości tego o czym chociażby wspomniał wykładowca, a o tym co pisał nawet nie wspomnę, ale przecież mam nagrania oraz notatki Kyogiego, to powinno wystarczyć! Nie wiedziałam, że tak na prawdę mój koszmar dopiero się rozpocznie. Usłyszałam dzwonek, a zaraz po tym skierowałam się w stronę damskiej przebieralni. Nie, nikt mnie nie zaatakował, nie, nikt niczego takiego nie zrobił, nie, wszystko jest dobrze, to nie o to chodzi w tym koszmarze. Udałam się spokojnie w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Dla wyjaśnienia: to nie tak, że nie ćwiczymy na dworze, skądże, po prostu mamy kilka, albo raczej kilkanaście, rodzajów wychowania fizycznego. Stanęłam grzecznie w dwuszeregu i czekałam na nauczyciela. Ponownie nie miałam nawet czasu na znudzenie się podczas tej czynności, gdyż ten, jak się okazało, był w sali jeszcze przed dzwonkiem, a co więcej - postanowił, że zrobi nam niespodziewaną zabawę w zbijaka. Zasady były proste, uciekamy przed piłką, jeżeli ktoś oberwie - przegrywa, jeżeli zaś ktoś złapie piłkę, to może rzucić w nauczyciela, a wtedy ci, którzy nie zostali trafieni wygrają. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że trafienie nie oznaczało, że nie odpadasz, prawda? Za każde trafienie mieliśmy dostać dodatkowe ćwiczenia, a ci, którzy byli najlepsi i nie zostali trafieni wcale, albo zaledwie raz, czy tam dwa razy, mieli dostać dodatkowe punkty. Brzmi banalnie? Zrozumiałam dlaczego na tą lekcję przeznaczono nam tyle godzin. Zanim komukolwiek udało się go zbić minęły chyba z cztery. Co gorsza - trafił nam się nauczyciel z pamięcią fotograficzną oraz jednocześnie z sadystycznymi zapędami. Skończyło się więc na tym, że za każde trafienie trzeba było przebiec dziesięć kółek dookoła boiska. Powód numer jeden dlaczego to było okropne: to boisko było gigantyczne. Powód numer dwa dlaczego to było okropne: zostałam trafiona sto pięćdziesiąt trzy. Powód numer trzy dlaczego to było okropne: byli gorsi ode mnie. Po tych ćwiczeniach wszyscy zdychali, a już zwłaszcza, że jeżeli stanąłeś, albo biegłeś za wolno, musiałeś robić kolejne kółko. Osoby, które nie zostały trafione miały za zadanie ćwiczyć sobie z boku z piłkami, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, ale wracając... Najgorsze nie było to, że musieliśmy wykonać te wszystkie ćwiczenia, oj nie, najgorsze było to, że to nawet nie była rozgrzewka. A teraz, czas na miłosierdzie! Pozwolono nam odpocząć przez całą minutę, yay! Oczywiście, że celem tej "przerwy" nie był odpoczynek, a nawodnienie się. Wracając jednak, jeżeli ktokolwiek w ogóle śmiał twierdzić, że to przez co przeszliśmy poprzednio było okropne, to niech wie, że rozgrzewka była z pięć razy cięższa. Całe szczęście, że już się rozgrzeliśmy przed tą rozgrzewką, bo inaczej byłoby pewnie jeszcze gorzej. Po rozgrzewce, umierając już z wycieńczenia, ale cały czas jakoś funkcjonując, gdyż i tak byliśmy martwi, przyszła pora na, nie, nie ćwiczenia, zabawę! Jako, że nikt nie rozumiał o co chodzi, bo przecież kto bawi się na WF-ie jako dorosły, to nauczyciel postanowił, że zaproponuje nam sam zabawę, która była niczym wyciągnięta z podstawówki. Muszę przyznać, zabawa w murarza przypomniała mi stare, dobre czasu, to fakt, ale czułam się przede wszystkim przy tym dziwne i niekomfortowo. Po tym przeszliśmy już do głównego celu, czyli ćwiczeń. Były to, o dziwo, przewroty. Okej, było to trochę dziwne, ale dowiedzieliśmy się, że na następnej lekcji jest z tego zaliczenie i, że musimy się skupić, bo nauczyciel liczy na perfekcję. Okazało się, że nie jest to takie proste jak nam się wydawało. Nauczyciel mówił prawdę - liczy na perfekcję i akceptuje jedynie perfekcję. Po jakichś dwudziestu godzinach spędzonych na WF-ie usłyszeliśmy dzwonek i wywlekliśmy się z sali, a przynajmniej zrobili to ci, którzy mieli jeszcze jakiekolwiek siły życiowe. Szukałam wzrokiem zarówno Kyogiego, jak i Ai, byłam ciekawa jak sobie w ostateczności poradzili, a przede wszystkim - czy sobie poradzili? Zgubiłam ich podczas WF-u, przestałam zwracać uwagę na innych już na początku, a bardziej starałam się nie umrzeć, jak pewnie każdy z resztą. Po przejrzeniu dokładnie całej przebieralni natrafiłam w końcu na całą czerwoną Ai. Chciałam do niej podejść, ale moje nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Na całe szczęście, ta postanowiła mnie w tym wyręczyć i sama do mnie przyszła. Nasza rozmowa kleiła się średnio, ale głównie to dlatego, że ani ja, ani ona nie miałyśmy za bardzo siły mówić, a ja już w szczególności. Ai należała do osób wysportowanych, a co za tym idzie zmęczyła się znacznie mniej, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że także wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała umrzeć. Nie wiem ile byłyśmy w przebieralni, jedno jest pewne, po wyjściu Ai czekałam chyba z trzy razy dłużej, aby dojść do siebie. W końcu, po kilku godzinach, wstałam. Wzięłam jakimś cudem prysznic i się przebrałam. Boże, jak dobrze, że WF to ostatnia lekcja. Wyszłam z damskiej szatni i zdecydowałam się udać do męskiej. To nie tak, że tam weszłam bez pytania, grzecznie zapukałam do drzwi, aby zapytać się czy Kyogi ciągle jest. Jakież było moje zaskoczenie kiedy dowiedziałam się, że było tam parę dziewczyn. Pozwolono mi wejść. Weszłam do przebieralni, gdzie odbywało się coś w rodzaju mini imprezy. Szukałam wzrokiem Kyogiego. Znalazłam go. Siedział sobie zmarnowany, chyba jeszcze bardziej jak ja. Kategoria:Opowiadania